A customer service center (e.g., a call center, chat interface and/or the like) is equipped to handle customer communications such as telephone communications, e-mail, messages, and/or live chat communications. The customer service center may route such communications to appropriate employees (e.g., service representatives) and/or platforms associated with an entity in order to receive and/or respond to customer feedback regarding services provided by the entity, transactions involving the entity, and/or the like.